


Funeral

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Series: The Moment I Said It [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suicide of Zexion has affected everyone - Demyx the most - in the saddest of ways. Sequel to The Moment I Said It. Read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Sora Kirkpatrick. This is the story of how I lost my best friend.

._.

I sat on my bed, bio textbook and laptop in front of me, notebook on my lap. I was pretending to do my homework, in case my idiot older brother decided to come in, but in all reality I was entertaining the idea that Demyx would climb up the trellis, then the drainage pipe, in my open window, and into my bed, sobbing as he always was. It had been a few says since I had seen him, nearly a week since I talked to him. He was about due for a visit.

The lights throughout the house went out, and the sound of silence filled my ears. There I sat, clicking my pen for twenty minutes, waiting for the mulleted blond to make an appearance, jumping and straining at every sudden noise. Nothing. I cleared my bed, turned off the lights, crawled under the blankets, and stared into abysmal nothingness. 01:43 flashed on my alarm clock across the room, pulsing in time with my steadily shaky breath. Or had I just synchronized my breathing with the pulsing for lack of anything better to do?

Soft grunts came in through my window, the flexible metal bumping against the side of the house. I smiled, my hand moving to the light on the nightstand.

"Don't." His strained voice came from the windowsill. "Don't turn on the light." My hand dropped back to my side. I respected him and his needs, but whenever he said 'don't turn on the lights', I started to worry.

"Demyx,-"

"No." He grunted, pulling himself into my room. As always, I rolled onto my side, facing my bathroom door. He laid down behind me, wrapped his arms around me and shook. I could feel a warm liquid soaking my body from all sides. I knew it was bad, but I didn't know it was that bad. "Sing to me?"

I sighed. "Sure, Dem. What this time?"

"That lullaby your mum used to sing us."

I smiled and sang:

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_   
_And save these questions for another day_   
_I think I know what you've been asking me_   
_I think you know what I've been trying to say_   
_I promised I would never leave you_   
_Then you should always know_   
_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_   
_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_   
_And still so many things I want to say_   
_Remember all the songs you sang for me_   
_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_   
_And like a boat out on the ocean_   
_I'm rocking you to sleep_   
_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_   
_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_   
_And dream how wonderful your life will be_   
_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_   
_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_   
_Someday we'll all be gone_   
_But lullabies go on and on_   
_They never die_   
_That's how you and I will be_

Not even half way through the second verse, I could feel his soft breaths on the back of my neck, his hands loosening their grip on me. The sleepless boy was no more.

._.

I awoke the next morning trapped in my own bed. I sighed. Sometime durning the night, Demyx must have tied my arms to the bed, the fear of me leaving…

"Demyx!" I hollered, straining on the bindings. The knots would have been much easier to untie if he wasn't a damned eagle scout. Footsteps approached the foot of my bed and I raised my head. "Jesus, Dem-"

"Really, Sor? I never took you to be into bondage." Roxas said behind a pained look. Probably holding back laughter, the ass.

I sighed. "Very funny, Rox. You know how he gets sometimes." He started laughing. For someone who knew what happened, he wasn't making this any better. "Shut up and untie me."

It took him a good five minutes to stop laughing, and another ten to get the two knots untied. Sighing and rubbing my red wrists, I asked where Demyx was. "About twenty minutes before you started hollering, your shower turned on. Five minutes later, it was off."

"And you didn't think to see if he was okay?" I panicked, my mind thinking and preparing for the worst. I shoved Roxas out of my room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Demyx?" A small sniff came from just behind the door. "Dem, can you let me in?" The lock on the door clicked, and I turned the knob.

I may have prepared for the worst, but there was no way to prepare for this.

Blood was splattered on every surface. A small blood puddle had started to form on the floor. The mirror was completely shattered into long, thin, jagged pieces. And then there was Demyx. Curled up in a ball in the corner, he was shaking and crying. His clothes looked like they'd been dipped in blood and left out to dry. A fairly decent gash ran the length of his cheek, well on the way to healing. And in his arms, pressed to his chest, was that damned tape.

I sunk to the floor beside him. "Demyx…" He looked at me, and through teary, swollen eyes I could see the hate, anger, rage, loneliness, sadness, and pain written in them. I wrapped my arms around his shaking body as he let out a hefty and pained sob that shook his entire being. I held him, comforted him for what felt like days before he could finally speak.

"I'm sorry." A harsh whisper was all he could manage.

"It's okay." I glanced over his body: he was cut, bloody, and bruised. Hell, there were bruises on top of bruises. "Let me clean you up a bit?" He nodded, gingerly setting the tape down. It had been the first time I'd seen the tape since I'd found him in their apartment. I grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and towels from under the sink. "Tell me what happened. Start with last night."

He looked up at me, his eyes pleading for me not to make him. I shook my head. If he wasn't going to look after himself, I would. I took his arm and he started. "I went to the bar. I'd gotten in a fight with my uncle, and I needed an out." He winced as I poured hydrogen peroxide over the fresh wounds on his wrist. "I didn't go to start a fight. I swear to you. I was minding my own business when some girl walked up to me and started hitting on me. Told her to fuck off, and I went out to get a drag. Next think I know, I'm on the ground with some big guy on me. Apparently the girl told him I pulled a move."

"Shirt." I interrupted, holding onto the bottom edge of the bloody cloth. Carefully, the two of us worked it over his head, exposing more bruised and bleeding cuts.

"I barely fought back. Until he mentioned…" His eyes flicked to the tape. "I went apeshit. Took four guys to pull me off of him. Everything after that is blank."

I sighed. Should have known. Demyx was fragile. "Come on, I need you to remember. Remember." He blinked, staring at me patiently, like he was awaiting orders. "What happened after the bar?"

He paused. "I… went to the park. Cried. Came over here. 2:36. Tied you to the bed. 9:30. Shower. H-W-I looked down, smashed mirror. Cut. Cried."

"Thanks." He nodded and closed his eyes. "Demyx?" He opened them again, cowering away slightly. I sighed. "Hey. You're okay. Come with me." I led him to my room, sitting him on the bed. "Have you taken your pills?" He dropped his head. "How long has it been."

"A-a week." I sighed. He immediately teared up. "I'm sorry! I kept forgetting, and-"

"It's okay, it's fine. Let's go downstairs, alright?" He nodded and stood, wincing in pain. "Careful. You got beaten up pretty good." Again, he just nodded and followed me downstairs.

Roxas was in the kitchen, phone pressed to his ear and pan in the other hand. "They just came down. One sec." He handed me the phone. "Demyx's uncle."

I nodded. "Make sure he eats something." I moved into the living room for a little more privacy. "Hello, Alan."

"Hi, Sora. How is he doing?"

I sat on the edge of the couch. "He's alright. Pretty beaten up." There was an awkward pause. "He isn't taking his medication again."

Alan sighed. "That's why we got in a fight last night. Those alters or whatever they're called have been screwing him up. He didn't believe it.

"You think he would. Listen, I'm out of his as well. Any way I could come get some? And new clothes for him?"

"Sure. I'll be home all day. I booked him an appointment with that lady in an hour. Figured he'd be at yours by now."

"Alright. We'll be over later."

"Thank you for taking such good care of him since Zexion-"

"Yeah, no problem. Bye." I hung up. I wouldn't have to if he stepped up to the plate. I walked back into the kitchen just in time to see Demyx shove his face with pancakes. I chuckled and grabbed a plate, sitting beside Roxas. "Dem? We need to go to your house today. Get you some clothes, your pills…"

"Haven't I been taking them?" He asked, that glow that denoted his arrival back in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Apparently you've been skipping out on your appointments too."

"Damnit." He sighed, setting the fork down. "Well, it can't be helped now. I have a hunch you're taking me after I go home?"

Again, I nodded. "It's in about an hour. I figure I get dressed and we head over?" He stood, nodding. "Let's get going, then."


	2. Chapter 2

The reception area of his psychiatrist's office was really quite nice: pale blue walls, sandy carpet, one of those nature soundtracks playing over the speakers. The tv in the corner religiously played The Food Network, solely based on the rational people would be more willing to talk with the feeling of hunger attacking their stomachs. Honest to god; I asked. The receptionist was nice enough, if you ignored the fact that she smelled like soup.

Over the past three months, I had spent countless hours in that room, watching Iron Chef with Soup Lady while Demyx was at his appointment. That was the only way we knew he would go. Today was no different than every other time I'd been there. Same show, same cd, same soup.

A soft vibrating came from my pocket, interrupting the pseudo-beach I was in, much to my relief. "Hello?"

"Your brother called me. How is he?" A voice with a faint Irish accent spoke in my ear.

"Hey Ax. He's alright. Back on is meds, in with his psych now."

Axel sighed. "Good. Y'know, I'm surprised he's not more beat up from last night. That guy got him good."

I nearly dropped my phone. "You were there?"

"Yeah. Me, Saïx, Xig, and Xal pulled him off that guy. We tried running after him, but you know how he can be. Fucking fast."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Thanks, Ax."

"Anytime. Have you heard anything yet?"

"Should be next month."

"Thanks man. See you tonight."

"See you." Dazed, I shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Ze-Sora?" Demyx said, suddenly right in front of me.

I shook my head, smiling. "Hey. How was it?"

He started towards the door. I followed. "She said I'd be okay, If I stayed on the drugs. She also…" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Demyx?" I put a hand on his shoulder. Him freezing like that was generally not a good thing. "Come on, buddy, fight back." I whispered.

"She also said," he continued like nothing happened, opening the passenger door to my old SUV. "Well, recommended I stay with you."

I stayed silent. Demyx, stay with me? Rox and I could barely afford to keep the two of us alive. Another body without a job (and incapable of keeping one to boot) would drown us. But… Demyx. Without Zexion, he was an empty shell. He needed someone to look after him again. Maybe I could talk to Roxas, figure something out.

I looked over to Demyx. He looked like the old adorable Demyx for the first time in months: excitement, hope, joy painted just below the surface of his skin. I sighed, smiling. "I'll talk to Roxas about it. See what I can do."

He smiled widely, reached over the center console and hugged me. "Thanks Sora." He kissed my cheek and turned bright red. I laughed. Maybe this switch would stick around. I missed Demyx. This Demyx.

._.

Every night, Demyx would ask. He would ask if we could watch it. The tape. Every night I would give him the same answer: "maybe tomorrow." It wasn't that I didn't trust him. T was the idea of what could happen if he watched it. I couldn't deal with that again. He wouldn't live through it this time. Honestly, I shouldn't have been surprised he wanted to watch it so badly. Why wouldn't he? It was the only remaining…

"Sora. Please?" He begged, sitting on the edge of my, recently our, bed. It wasn't that we didn't give him his own room; he just rather liked sleeping with me.

"Maybe tomorrow." I flinched, falling into the same repetitive trap.

"Fuck, Sora!" His voice raised half an octave. "I'll be fine! I just… I need to watch it."

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. The pleading in his eyes was enough to make anyone crazy. "Alright, yeah. Get comfy. I'll put it in." Breathing deeply, I stood and slid the tape into my old VCR and pressed play.

"Hey Dem. I hope you slept well." Zexion's young, pained voice spoke through my tv, as if he was in my room, still with us. I turned to look at Demyx's profile. To watch would have been almost like interrupting a very private, intimate moment between the two of them. I could feel his tears coming more that I could see them.

_I'd just gotten the call from Roxas. Zexion was dead. Suicide. They hadn't seen Demyx, didn't know if he knew. I ran to his apartment; he knew, but who knew what he'd done or what he'd do. 'Demyx!' I screamed, beating on the door. No response. I frantically kicked the door down, fear clouding any sort of judgement I had. It took a minute or two before I saw him curled into a ball in the corner. 'Demyx?' I said, half expecting him not to respond. Instead, his mulleted head raised itself, his eyes locking with mine. And he cried. I wrapped my arms around him, taking in every full bodied sob he had. There were no words for what had happened. How do you act around someone whose world had just collapsed, had literally just ended? There was no way to do that. There was no way to comfort him, only hold him as he cried endlessly._

As I was now. I had prepared myself for this, but it wasn't enough. He held me, I held him, and we cried solid tears. It hadn't been the first time I'd seen him cry, but it's different when you're crying with him.

Once we were ceased crying, I turned off the tv, VCR, and the lights. We laid there in the dark, silence thick in the air, choking out any sound that attempted to escape.

"I'm sorry, Sora."

The sound of his voice nearly made me scream. "You don't need to apologize." I turned to him.

He turned towards me. "I do. For everything I've put you through since he died."

"Demyx?" He nodded. "If we're having this conversation, you can't leave, got it?" He nodded. "I knew what I was getting into."

"I miss him, Sor. I miss him so much."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I miss him too. You knew him better than anyone, but we all miss him." The little amount of light in the room grabbed onto his eyes, making the usually bright blue orbs a pale purple-blue. "Your eyes look beautiful."

"Sora…"

"Really. They do." I kicked myself in the ass: why would I say that to him? He'd just sat there and watched the video of his boyfriend's suicide note. Why did now seem like a good time to tell him I liked his eyes? "What?"

"I asked if… if I could k-kiss you."

I leaned up and took his lips with mine. Salty tear-stained lips brushed against mine. A soft exhale mixed with my own. Hands found their way to my face and neck, caressing them in soft flesh. Heat radiated between the two of us. Bodies were rolled. Tongues begged for entrance. Soft sighs penetrated the air.

"NO!"

I was on my back, head almost off the bed. _Oh god,_ I thought, raising my head. Demyx was pressed against the wall, his hands covering his face.

"No! Zexion! Please, don't do it!" He shrieked repeatedly from behind his hands,

"Demyx!" I screamed over him, forcefully grabbing his wrists. He yelped, immediately starting to calm down slowly. "Deep breaths. You are fine. You are safe." I felt him grow limp in my grasp. "Don't leave me now, Demyx. Stay with me."

His eyes fluttered open, the pale purple-blue orbs bloodshot and teary. "Sora…" He started, breaking back into full bodied sobs. A frantic knock on the door snapped me out of the trance I'd put myself in. I wrapped a blanket around him, kissed his forehead, and answered.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Roxas asked, barely half-dressed and rather annoyed. I glared at him, hoping to get the essential idea across without saying. He sighed. "Bring him downstairs. Axel!" He walked down the hall towards the stairs.

I moved slowly towards the shaking man. "Demyx?" He raised his head, his eyes huge and puffy. I offered him my hand. "Come with me. You're safe." Gingerly, he took it and I led him downstairs to the couch. "Lay down, Roxas is making you that tea you like. "

He nodded, laid down and took my hand. "Promise you won't leave me." Roxas came through with a tray with two mugs on it. Demyx half-smiled in thanks.

"Sit up a minute, munchkin." He smiled and raised his head. I sat down and he dropped his head into my lap. "Now I won't go anywhere. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

The room was a lot brighter than I remembered it being barely 6 hours ago. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand, my right feeling painfully constricted. I raised it to my dace and nearly screamed. My hand was purplish-green and bloody, puss and blood gushing from at least four different areas. Demyx was standing in front of me, a knife in one hand, a gun in the other. Both trained on me.

I raised my hands, looking him in the eyes. Clearly this wasn't Demyx. "W-what do you want?" I tried to keep the waiver out of my voice.

"The fuck were you doing?" He demanded, his voice much lower than usual.

"Well, Demyx fell asleep on my lap, and I must have dozed of."

The gun clicked. Safety's off. "That doesn't explain why you were cuddling me, mother fucker."

I could see Roxas and Axel out of the corner of my eye, motioning to the weaponry. _Just keep him talking._ "Well, Demyx was having a bit of a panic attack, and I tried to calm him down. He likes to be cuddled."

"That's fucking bull- Hey!" Roxas and Axel grabbed him, knocking the gun and knife from his hand. They struggled him into a chair and I stood in front of him.

"Demyx, I need you to remember. Remember." I hated how that was the only way I could get him to come out, but what needed to be done was done. He blinked, his eyes glazing over slightly. "Tell me what happened."

"3:30. Video. 4:00 panic panic panic panic panic tea sleep. 9:30. He wakes up. Anger anger anger. Finds a knife. Finds a gun. Hand, pain, blood, pus teeth stab stab stab. 9:45 gun clicks. Now."

I nodded. "Thank you. Demyx?"His eyelids closed, but you could definitely still see his eyes moving underneath them.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking. "W-what happened?" He glanced and me. "Sora! Your hand!"

I half smiled. "It's okay, Dem. Someone came out. Everyone's alright. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Alright. Can you two let go? My wrists kill." He asked to Roxas and Axel, who immediately let go. "Do I have to go see anyone now?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Take your pills and you should be fine."

He nodded. "Can I fix your hand, then?"

I nodded and followed him upstairs to my bathroom, where he had me sit on the counter and rinse my hand in the sink. The water mixing with my own bodily fluids hurt, but I knew others had hurt more in this bathroom. Since his first night here, everything had been renovated: new tiling, new counters, new paint, new vanity. Mom and Dad had it done, the one time they were home, the first time they pitched in for anything.

"Sora?" Those big blue eyes were staring at me.

"Sorry, what?"

"You okay? You seem miles away." He asked, peroxide in one hand, his eyes full of concern.

I smiled. "I'm alright." Demyx cocked his head. "Promise." he nodded and cleaned my hand. It stung like holy hell, but it hurt much less than I thought. With every flinch, I felt his eyes glance up at me. I smiled every time, just to show him I was okay.

He bandaged my hand and stood up. "Alright. Done."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Dem."

"No problem." He smiled back. "It was my fault, anyways." His eyes started to tear up.

"Hey hey hey." I half smiled, wiping his cheeks. "It's okay. It wasn't you."

"I... I could have killed you." He sniffed, his knees trembling. I opened my mouth to talk, but he cut over me. "I know it wasn't me, but it was my body. I still could have killed you. That would be two people in less than a year that I really cared about that would be d-"

I kissed him hard, cutting off his sentence. "I know you, Demyx. Something, someone in you would have stopped you if you came close to killing me."

At this point in time, I don't think I could say I loved him. Liked him a lot, yes. Not loved. I'd known the guy for three, four years. He was in Roxas' bio class, and he was helping my dope of a brother pass (he still didn't). After that, Demyx wasn't leaving. He came by once a month, then once a week, then once a day. And I knew he liked me. I just wasn't as interested in him. Zexion came along, and... Well.

"I could have killed you."

"Shut up and kiss me." I said it because I knew it would calm him down. I just didn't anticipate what that very statement would lead to.

He roughly kissed me, knocking me against the wall behind me. His hands caressed my face, my body. I kissed him back, just as forcefully, my tongue sliding into his mouth. It was different than when we'd kissed after the video: that was slower, more patient. This? This was more intense. Hands under shirts, tongues down throats, fingers undoing pants, teeth on skin. Demyx picked me up and carried me over to our bed, laid me down, and stripped me down to my boxers. He was nearly drooling above me, sweat already sticking to his face. He kissed down my body, kneading the flesh before each kiss.

I stopped him just above the waistband. "Demyx, look at me." He looked at me, his eyes dripping with hunger. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He sat up on my shins, thinking. At least, it looked like he was thinking. "Y- I think so."

I leaned up and kisses him. "I trust you." I continued to kiss him, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Why?" He asked between kisses.

"Because I know you." I whispered in his ear, fingering the hem of his pants. He moaned lightly as I licked his ear, grinding harshly against me. I moaned as well, intentionally sending vibrations into his ear canal. My fingers dipped below the hem and picked up his fully erect member. Gently, I began to stroke him, eliciting cries and moans filled with pleasure. My lips focused on his ear and neck, sucking, biting, and leaving hickeys in none too obvious areas. The warm heat in my hands pulsed, quivered, and jumped with excitement. Deep moans escaped Demyx's mouth, and he pushed me onto my back. his lips assaulted mine and his hands started the wandering process again. Down my sides, crossing over my hips, landing on the bulge I'd given up on hiding. He swallowed my moans as his hands rubbed me furiously, enough to finish me right there.

Regretfully, I pushed him off of me and raised myself onto my elbows. "Damnit, Demyx. You do that and..." My voice trailed off when I looked into his eyes, thick with lustful intentions. But there was something else...

Fear. Fear led by him not wanting me be Zexion. Fear I would replace him.

"I can't do this, Demyx. I can't, and you can't. We both know it. I wiggled out from under him, redressed, and made to leave.

He grabbed my arm. "Don't leave me..."

Wrenching it out of his grip, I walked downstairs and out the door. I pulled my phone from my pocket, found Riku's number, and hit call. "Hey. Coffee?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I've made a huge mistake."


	4. Chapter 4

The next week or so was spent in almost complete isolation. I ignored Demyx as much as I could; even being in the same room as him made me feel quilts for turning him down, leading him on. As much as I ignored him by day, he would always crawl into bed behind me, crying, sometimes bleeding either by his own hand or someone else's. Every morning I would wake up, and he would be gone. Granted our spending time apart gave me excellent and ample time to write my speech for the funeral. Good timing too, given that it was a mere nine days say. As the date loomed closer, I slowly reintroduced myself to him. As expected, he wasn't doing well: cuts littered his body, bruises blistered his arms and face. I nursed him back to health, but some people can't be helped.

._.

The day of the funeral arrived. Demyx stayed in my bed longer than usual, curled into my back and crying floods. As much as I knew we had to get to the ceremony, I knew moving him would be as cruel as killing him. So, I let him lay there, hugging me and crying. When the golden hour came, I nudged him from the sleep he submitted to and dressed him in the suit his uncle and I picked for him. We met Roxas downstairs, piled into my brother's car, and headed to the ceremony.

._.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today, to celebrate the life of Zexion Justice Kaiser." The minister started. His coffin was closed a mere three feet in front of Demyx and I, suspended on four tight strings. Demyx was leaning on my shoulder, silent tears streaming down his face. The thirty odd people around us were in various stages of grief: crying, stony faced, some even happy. And all I could do was sit there and rub Demyx's shoulder, whispering to him it was alright.

Speeches started. His parents, some relatives, Axel and my brother together. Next up: me. I peeled Demyx off of me and moved to the podium at Zexion's feet. I coughed, unfolded my paper, and began to read. "Hi. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Sora Kirkpatrick. The first time I met Zexion, I knew he was a good man, with a good heart. He was the guy you knew was going places. The guy who knew just what to do in any situation. The guy who knew, no matter what hit you, you could get through it. But, you know, sometimes life happens. Sometimes you fall short. For him, life fell short." I looked at everyone lining his coffin, eyes glazed over with tears. I sighed. "Zexion was a great man, there's no doubt about that. And he's going to be missed. Missed by all of us. Missed most, though, by Demyx. You're up, buddy."

The look of fear was in his eyes again as he stood. I moved to the side, hugged him, and headed to my seat. "No. Stay with me. Please." I nodded, standing beside him.

"I... I don't know what to say. Zexion... He was my life. He was my everything. He was the glue that held me together. I remember making that diorama about the civil war. I remember the Lego people. Hell, I still have them. I sill have that scar on my knee. I... I haven't picked up Sasha since you left." He sniffed, tears flowing down his face in a steady stream. "I miss you, Zexy. I miss you so much. I love you, more than anything, and I know you'll always be with me. Bye, Zexy. I love you. Forever." He turned to me and nodded.

The rest of the ceremony was miserable. Demyx cried the whole time, I myself shedding my fair share of tears. Zexion was lowered into the ground, roses were dropped on him, and he was buried in the ground. Tears stained to his face, Demyx told me he needed some air, some time alone.

I regret letting him go alone.

He'd been gone nearly two hours before I heard anything. Roxas ran over to me, whispered in my ear, and dragged me to his car. I was in complete shock. Weeks after Zexion's death, Demyx had told me about the dream he had. I never thought it would ever happen.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and burst brought the roof door. Demyx was standing on the edge, his hands in his back pockets, face to the setting sun.

"Demyx! Don't leave me!" I screamed, running to him.

He turned, faced me, and smiled. "I'm thinking straight. I'm going home." He gave me one last kiss, leaned back, and slipped from view.

My name is Sora Kirkpatrick, and this is the story of how I lost my best friend.


End file.
